Various medical conditions of patients need regular or frequent patient-operated testing to monitor conditions or well-being of patients. One example for such patient-operated testing is measuring the glucose level of diabetes patients. Diabetes (diabetes mellitus) is a metabolic disease associated with high blood sugar due to insufficient production of insulin by the body or inadequate response by cells to the insulin that is produced. There are three types of diabetes: type 1, type 2, and gestational diabetes. Type 1 diabetes is associated with the body's failure to produce insulin. Type 2 diabetes is associated with insulin resistance, in which cells fail to use insulin properly. The third form of diabetes is referred to as gestational diabetes, which can occur when pregnant women develop a high blood glucose level (e.g., even without a previous history of diabetes). Gestational diabetes can develop into type 2 diabetes, but often resolves after the pregnancy. Diabetes is widely-spread globally, affecting hundreds of millions of people, and is among the leading causes of deaths globally. Various medical conditions of patients need regular or frequent patient-operated testing to monitor conditions or well-being of patients. One example for such patient-operated testing is measuring the glucose level of a diabetes patients.